The End Of Longing
by SunRise19
Summary: A fanfic based on Nakoma and Kocoum from Disney's, Pocahontas, Nakoma reflects on there love and on his death...Complete


A/N: There aren't any fanfics about Kocoum and Nakoma out there;so I  
thought I'd write one!! BTW, this is rated a very mild PG13 for a reason  
you'll see later.  
^______^  
I hope you like it, Please RR and tell me what you think!!!!! Also, it was  
hard thinking of a good title, so if you have any suggestions on that, let  
me know!!!  
Thanks for reviewing, feel free to RR my other stories!!!!!  
  
P.S. This has absolutely nothing to do with my current Pocahontas fic,  
"Life After Love," but if you want, go read that and review it!!!  
Reader: Why?  
Me: Ummm, cause it would make me happy? Cause it's good for me? Cause  
it's 20 after 4 in the morning and I don't know what I'm saying?  
Reader: Oh, will you just get on with it?  
Me: Sure!!! ^_____^ anything for you...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The time was night, the place was the forest, and the ocupent that was  
lying on the leaf littered ground should've been inside the village.  
  
But she was not  
  
Nakoma ly, the leaves her bed and the stars above her blanket, providing  
the only comfort that the young woman was recieving from anyone or  
anything. She lay unmoving under the stars, her dark eyes fixed on the  
twinckling dots above. As she lay and the soft wind blew past her, the  
woman's mind began drifting back, back, way back to the days before his  
death. The night he had confessed his love for her and she for him, to the  
night when a whiteman had killed him, to the day when she had found out  
that he wanted to marry Pocahontas and not her. Her thoughts had come in  
no order, but that was to be expected.  
Sitting up, her eyes fixed on the stars, Nakoma's soft voice flowed from  
her lips. Since no one knew her secret except him, there was nowhere to  
turn to.  
"I loved you, I wish you were here with me. You could've saved me, you  
could have taken me for your wife, at least I can stand you. I gave you  
everything, you gave me your all."  
She stopped then, a hand softly touching her stomach;  
"There is no sign of the life inside, but you knew, you know. Yet, I was  
good as your whore, I was good for a romp in the forest with you. I was  
good for your wandering hands and lips, I was good for your braggings to  
the men, I was good to ruen. I wasn't good enough for you, nor was I good  
enough for you to approach my father and ask for my hand. I wasn't good,  
but I was loved, I was loved, by you. You knew it and so did I, but I  
wasn't good like a wife, I wasn't the chief's daughter, I wasn't from a  
high ranking family. I wasn't meant to be in my family, I wasn't meant to  
have a family. You knew that, and so did I, but we lived our fantacy  
reguardless of everything and everyone. She was good for a trofy wife,  
good to bear your sons, good to obey.  
My beloved, how could you think that? I do not understand, she couldn't  
even stand your touch. I could however, I loved everything about you. I  
still do, I love everything that represents you. When I saw the whiteman  
that took you from me, I wanted to kiss every wound that you made. I saw  
the minor cuts, scratches, and bruises that lined his neck and I so wished  
to touch and kiss them, knowing they had been the last places you had  
touched. It is my falt that I had to make a wish such as that, it is a  
pity what I must do to escape the consequences of your death.  
The young woman stands and begins to walk, mother earth not making a sound  
under her bear feet as she makes her way down the path towards the end of  
her life.  
"I will be with you soon, perhaps then we can talk and I'll hear your sweet  
voice once again. I'll hear your breath fall from your soft warm lips  
again.  
This is my wish now my love, this I shal make happen now. I can not be  
with you in life, I will during death.  
We shal during death," she pats the growing babe inside of her, thinking  
back on it's conseption. The way they had met in the forest, just after he  
had returned from defeating the Masiwomics, just after Nakoma's life had  
crashed down upon her. She had slapped him then, her eyes to filled with  
hurt and anger to stop herself. He had pushed her then, layed on top of  
her, his nails dug in to her ebony hair. His words harsh at first, then  
greatly softened as she relayed her feelings of hurt and betrayal. As the  
steep cliff neared, Nakoma cleared all thoughts from her mind as she stood  
atop it and gazed downwards at the sharp protruding rocks below. She sat  
down, allowing her feet to hang over the ledge.  
'You can still turn back.'  
A voice said in her head but the native woman ignored it, going back would  
increase her guilt and self lothing; not to mention that soon enough, the  
babe would begin showing and she'd be forever shamed.  
As she stood up, the wind blew her hair from her face as she breathed it's  
scent for the last time as she neared the cliff, her toes hanging over the  
edge.  
"This is for you Kocoum, perhaps now this will prove just how much I love  
you, perhaps now," she inhaled as she slowly leaned forward, "perhaps now  
I'll be good enough."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of, "The End Of Longing."*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
